


No words to say

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заечька (23:41:54)<br/>а еще в английском есть слово, которое одновременно означает вилку, переходник и штопор<br/>Заечька (23:42:08)<br/>не знаю правда, какое это слово</p>
            </blockquote>





	No words to say

Исин оказывается полезным как набор первой помощи в открытом космосе. Чанель упоминает при нем, что с пятого класса хотел съездить в Нью-Йорк, а уже через три минуты Исин убеждает его, что покупка ноутбука, на который Чанель копил последние месяцы – полная ерунда, перед мечтой всей его жизни. Они углубляются в подсчеты, после чего Чанель только убеждается, что мечта всей жизни такой и должна оставаться, но Исин берет все в свои руки.

\- У меня есть кузен, - говорит он, на самом деле путая слово «кузен», со словом «корова», но Чанель второй год курирует китайских студентов, потому привык и не к такому.

\- Мы виделись на дне рождения бабушки Линь, - не унимается Исин, развивая деятельность по поиску записной книжки. – Он живет в Нью-Йорке.

Чанель не удивится, если в списке бесконечной китайской родни, есть даже жители Марса, но пока он пытается вырвать у Исина телефон, тот успевает дозвониться.

В числе советов, которые Исин дает «напоследок», упоминается контрацепция, запрет пить воду из крана, выключать телефон, разговаривать с подозрительными незнакомцами и опаздывать на обратный рейс. Исин смотрит на сжимающего в руках паспорт Чанеля так, как будто тот первым делом опробует все вышеперечисленное, и даже не дай бог, получит удовольствие.

\- Как я его узнаю? - спохватившись, спрашивает Чанель, когда объявляют регистрацию на его рейс.

\- Я отправил ему твое фото, - улыбается Исин. – Он узнает тебя.

Спустя семнадцать часов, Чанель выходит из ворот прилета в аэропорту Кеннеди, и в постепенно рассасывающейся толпе встречающих, так и не находит никого, кто бы знал его в лицо. Прилетевшие проходят и проходят мимо него, и Чанель совсем не понимает, что ему делать, ведь Исин клялся здоровьем бабушки Линь, что Ифань обязателен как закон Ньютона.

Он нерешительно достает из сумки мобильный телефон и включает его, чтобы написать Исину сообщение, но попятившись с дороги, вдруг врезается в кого-то.

\- Простите, - машинально говорит он по-корейски, и кланяется. После четырнадцатичасового перелета и того, что его забыли в аэропорту, у него даже нет сил улыбаться, но он пытается.

\- Простите, - повторяет он, а потом поднимает взгляд.

В У Ифане удивительно даже не то, что он стоит прямо перед Чанелем, держа в руке лист бумаги с именем, написанным на нем губной помадой, а то, что они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

\- Hello, me… name is Chanyeol, - ошарашенно пытается Чанель, приподнимая в приветствии правую ладонь, и остро чувствует себя Исином в Корее. У Ифань смотрит на него сочувственно, и, протянув руку для пожатия, отвечает на чистом корейском:

\- Здравствуй, меня зовут Крис У. Очень рад познакомиться.

\- Вау, - отвечает Чанель. – Вау, то есть ты просто круто говоришь по-корейски.

\- Спасибо, - скупо улыбается Ифань, от чего его лицо на секунду теряет непроницаемое выражение. – Прости. Добираться сюда в час пик, два часа.

\- Ничего, - мотает головой Чанель, улыбаясь от уха до уха. – Я совсем не ждал, только немного волновался. Но мне не сложно. Спасибо, что согласился встретить меня, не знаю, что бы делал, если бы не ты…

\- Хорошо, - поспешно перебивает его Ифань. – Пойдем.

Когда он комкает ненужный лист бумаги, Чанель замечает другое имя на обороте, и любопытно оглядывается, пытаясь угадать, у какой девушки Ифань его одолжил.

 

\- Сколько языков ты знаешь? – пытается завести разговор Чанель, когда они едут домой. Ифань ведет с уверенностью опытного водителя, и Чанель украдкой разглядывает его руки на руле.

\- Четыре, - вежливо отвечает Ифань, и, угадав следующий вопрос, добавляет: - Английский, мандарин, корейский и кантонский диалект.

\- Здорово, - широко распахнув глаза, кивает Чанель.

На этом диалог угасает, потому что Ифань, кажется не из разговорчивых людей, а Чанель слишком устал, чтобы поддерживать настроение. По дороге он успевает задремать, и просыпается, резко стукнувшись головой о боковое стекло, когда машина останавливается.

Ифань живет на Манхэттене, в доме, который выглядит, как будто сошел на улицу с любимого фильма Чанеля.

\- Ух ты, - восхищенно выдыхает он, захлопывая за собой дверцу. – Я думал, ты живешь в Чайнатауне.

Ифань смотрит на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, заставляя почувствовать себя не на своем месте и не в своей шкуре.

\- У меня там друзья, - наконец дипломатично отвечает он, и достает из багажника чемодан Чанеля. Тот мысленно отвешивает себе пинок за то, что не расспросил Исина о его кузене, и поспешно следует в дом.

 

\- У Ифань, - пробует Чанель, после того как они оказываются в квартире, он получает полотенце, инструкцию к пользованию душем и спальное место на диване.

\- Крис, - не оборачиваясь, поправляет тот. – Меня зовут Крис.

\- Хорошо, Крис, - послушно моргает Чанель, выглядывая из-под наброшенного на мокрую голову полотенца. – У меня есть список мест, где я хочу побывать. Расскажешь, как туда добираться?

Крис пожимает плечами и протягивает руку к списку.

В первый день, проснувшись в квартире один, Чанель включает корейскую музыку на всю громкость, и завтракает пританцовывая. Через сорок минут он выходит на улицу, а три часа спустя – стоит посреди Централ Парк и понятия не имеет, в какую сторону ему идти. Карта на мобильном выдает ошибку каждый раз, когда он пытается ее загрузить, а в подробной инструкции, на которую Крис потратил половину вечера, не указано, как ориентироваться на местности, состоящей из дорожек, деревьев и окруженной одинаковыми на вкус Чанеля небоскребами. Он вздыхает, садится прямо на траву, и пишет Крису сообщение.

Тот перезванивает через полторы минуты.

\- Я, - начинает Чанель, собираясь полагающимся образом извиниться, потом узнать, не отвлекает ли он, и только потом перейти к сути вопроса, но Крис не дает.

\- Где ты находишься? – без вступления спрашивает он.

\- В Централ Парк, - честно отвечает Чанель.

\- Ты написал это в сообщении, - устало вздыхает Крис. – Что ты видишь?

Чанель поспешно оглядывается и честно описывает Крису окружение.

\- Жди там, - командует тот. – Никуда не ходи. Ни с кем не разговаривай. Оставайся на месте.

И кладет трубку.

 

Он появляется через пятнадцать минут, похожий на кинозвезду. В джинсах с заниженной талией, стильной рубашке и наброшенном поверх пиджаке. Едва завидев его, Чанель бросается вперед.

\- Прости, что отвлек тебя от работы, - он складывает руки в молитвенном жесте.

\- Мой офис недалеко, - успевает вставить Крис.

\- Мне так жаль, - не унимается Чанель. – Я совсем не понимаю, как так вышло, но все эти дома одинаковые, и моя карта, кажется, не работает, и я пытался узнать дорогу, но немного забыл как по-английски…

\- Стоп, - выставляет перед собой ладони Крис. – Остановись.

Чанель почему-то икает, а потом послушно прикрывает рот ладонью.

\- Ты голоден? – деловито спрашивает Крис, выводя их на одну из дорожек.

\- Ага, - осмелев, кивает Чанель. – Хочешь сказать, я много болтаю?

\- Нет, - стойко мотает головой Крис.

\- Если много, то скажи, - не унимается Чанель, обгоняя его и разворачивается, чтобы идти спиной вперед.

\- Послушай, - не выдержав, хватает его за плечи Крис. – Ты много болтаешь, в тысячу раз больше, чем кузина Янмей, но если я скажу это, ты перестанешь?

Чанель моргает.

\- Тебе разве не надо на работу? – на всякий случай спрашивает он.

\- Я взял несколько дней, - вздыхает Крис. – Не хочу найти тебя в Нью-Джерси.

Чанель сияет и обещает сдерживаться.

\- Кто такая кузина Янмей? – спрашивает он через минуту молчания.

 

На второй день, Чанель добирается до третьего колена родственников Криса У. Тот трет переносицу, и сопротивляется изо всех сил.

\- Ты не скучаешь по Китаю? – беззаботно спрашивает Чанель, фотографируя опоры Бруклинского моста.

\- Мы уехали, когда мне было пять, - с усталым вздохом говорит Крис, признавая что ответить будет быстрее, чем опять пытаться объяснить Чанелю границы личного пространства.

\- Сюда, в Нью-Йорк? – оживляется Чанель, и всовывает фотоаппарат обратно ему в руки.

\- В Канаду. Оттуда в Чикаго.

\- Круто, - кивает Чанель, но в следующую секунду отвлекается на что-то другое и складывается почти пополам, ложась животом на перила.

Крис внимательно смотрит на Чанеля, заставляя того обернуться.

\- У тебя уши просвечивают, - наконец говорит он, едва сдерживая улыбку. В серой толстовке с накинутым капюшоном, он совсем не выглядит неприступным американцем, который встретил Чанеля в аэропорту.

\- Эй, - шутливо хмурится Чанель, толкая его в плечо. – У вас в Нью-Йорке принято так приветствовать гостей?

\- У нас это называется дружеской шуткой, - улыбается Крис, и, поймав взгляд Чанеля, со всей серьезностью добавляет: - Тебе идет. Очень сексуально.

Тогда Чанель соглашается не свешиваться на автостраду, но в целом потому, что не может перестать хохотать.

 

\- Мне казалось, багажная лента никогда не отдаст мой чемодан, - следующим утром смеется Чанель, ловко наливая две чашки кофе, и лавирует в комнату, где за ноутбуком сидит Крис.

\- Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк, - краешком губ улыбается тот. – Ноешь как Исин.

\- Вы с ним близкие родственники? – избавившись от второй чашки, Чанель устраивается рядом на диване.

\- Он мой кузен. Брат, - веско кивает Крис. – А вы как познакомились?

\- Я волонтер программы адаптации для китайских студентов, - смешно морщит нос Чанель.

\- Думал, это предполагает знание китайского, - смеется Крис, и делает глоток кофе.

\- Я могу говорить по-китайски! – возмущенно вскидывается Чанель, а потом повторяет то же самое на мандарине.

\- Ты сейчас сказал что-то между «тряпкой» и «кочаном капусты», - с издевательским сочувствием кивает Крис.

\- Мои студенты меня понимают!

Третий день заканчивается на набережной Гудзона. Чанель фотографируется на фоне Джерси Сити, виднеющегося на другом берегу, и восхищенно разглядывает далекую Статую Свободы.

\- Туда можно добраться? – тычет он пальцем, оглядываясь на Криса.

\- Да, есть паром.

\- И подняться наверх? – не отстает Чанель.

\- Не знаю, можно посмотреть в Интернете, - пожимает плечами Крис.

\- Ты же живешь в Нью-Йорке, - на секунду хмурится Чанель, как будто ожидал такого же определенного ответа, как получал раньше.

\- Вот именно, - со смешком отзывается Крис, перед тем как утащить его от перил за капюшон толстовки.

Они задерживаются на набережной дотемна, наблюдая, как над городом поднимается зарево огней. С реки дует сырой ветер, заставляя ежиться от пробирающих по коже мурашек, и против обыкновения, молчание нарушает Крис.

\- Ты же можешь не делать этого, - говорит он, оборачиваясь к зачарованному видом Чанелю.

\- Что? – моргает тот.

\- Не болтать.

Чанель вздыхает, и поворачивается к нему лицом.

\- Я «делаю это» когда нервничаю, - немного смущенно признает он. – Не могу контролировать.

\- О, - глубокомысленно отвечает Крис, и они не сговариваясь решают, что пора возвращаться домой.

 

На шестой день у Чанеля обратный рейс, потому накануне они идут в клуб.

\- Академическая программа, - веско говорит Крис. – Достопримечательности, сувениры и фото. У тебя есть шапка в виде короны Статуи Свободы.

\- Пожалуйста, - укоризненно смотрит на него Чанель. – Я не смогу смотреть в глаза друзьям.

Тогда Крис вздыхает и идет собираться.

Чанель не ожидает, что они окажутся в каком-то неприлично модном месте, куда их пускают перед очередью разряженных людей, но Крис У не признает полумер. Он оседает за их столиком, и пока Чанель покоряет бар вперемешку с танцополом, цедит виски со льдом.

\- Ну как? – смеется ему в лицо Чанель, подсовывая под нос какой-то коктейль лазурного цвета.

\- Очень по-гейски, - не удержавшись, авторитетно кивает он.

Чанель почему-то смеется еще громче, и опять исчезает с поля зрения. Незнание языка совсем не мешает ему прекрасно справляться самому.

Домой они возвращаются далеко за полночь, в обнимку. Чанель громко жалуется на отсутствие лифта в доме Криса, тот изо всех сил сосредотачивается на том, чтобы идти ровно, и они почти вваливаются в прихожую, в последний момент едва удержав равновесие.

\- Четвертый этаж, - хнычет Чанель. – Я не Кэрри Брэдшоу.

Крис не знает, при чем здесь она, но Чанель в его руках так близко, и ему так нравится, что они могут смотреть друг другу в глаза.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он, приближая свое лицо, к лицу Чанеля.

Тот с трудом фокусирует взгляд и еще жалобней добавляет:

\- Кажется, я пьяный.

Еще бы, думает Крис, перед тем как окончательно сократить между ними расстояние и прижаться губами к губам. Чанель даже не размышляет, сразу охотно включаясь в поцелуй. Крис просовывает ладони ему под футболку, гладит горячую поясницу и неосознанно тянет в спальню, где кровать прогибается под их весом. Чанель шумно вздыхает, когда Крис справляется с его штанами и стягивает их вместе с бельем до колен, а потом обхватывает член ладонью.

\- Ну… - пытается он что-то сказать, но вместо этого тянется к ремню Криса, и не глядя ловко расстегивает его. В темноте. Пьяный.  
Крис проникается к нему уважением.

Но в следующую секунду ему совсем не до того, потому что Чанель достигает цели, и первый раз на пробу двигает рукой.  
\- Черт, - выдыхает Крис, отрываясь от поцелуя.

\- Сам такой, - соглашается Чанель, и притягивает его обратно.

Крис не помнит, когда так кончал от настолько нехитрых действий. Разве что в школе с первой девочкой, позволившей влезть себе под юбку. Он отключается, почему-то вспоминая те времена, и поездку в Диснейлэнд с родителями.

 

Чанель просыпается посреди ночи, от желания попить или умереть. Он кое-как сталкивает с себя тяжелую ногу и скатывается с кровати, но когда пытается встать, узкие джинсы почему-то собираются вокруг колен.

Он вздыхает, и кое-как подтянув штаны, вываливается в ванную. Один вид унитаза вызывает смутную тошноту, потому он поспешно глотает воду прямо из под крана.

\- Хорошо, - строго говорит он себе, и пошатываясь возвращается в спальню.

Во всем этом есть только одна неувязка – у раскинувшегося на кровати Криса тоже спущены штаны, как-то совсем по-идиотски распахнута рубашка, и от осознания Чанелю становится совсем плохо.

Крис с его высокими стандартами, отглаженными рубашками и прямотой взлетной полосы. Чанелю кажется, что он совершил катастрофу. И возможность смотреть Крису в глаза, вдруг теряет всю свою привлекательность.

Чанель шмыгает носом и осторожно вытаскивает чемодан. Его еще наполовину пьяная, а наполовину похмельная логика, проста как линейное уравнение. Хуже благодарности за гостеприимство, чем поддавшись собственным предпочтениям, влезть к нетрезвому хозяину в штаны, только заставить хозяина пережить неловкое утро. Чанель кое-как укладывает вещи, бросает зубную щетку прямо поверх любимой кепки, и переодевшись, защелкивает за собой замок на входной двери.

 

На такси до аэропорта уходят предпоследние американские деньги. На последние он покупает большой стакан кофе и натянув на нос капюшон, оседает в зале ожидания. До его рейса еще шесть часов, и он чувствует себя полной развалиной.

Носки идеально-белых кроссовок, появляются в поле его зрения спустя три.

\- Добираться сюда, - без приветствия говорит Крис. – В час пик. Два часа.

Чанель опускает капюшон еще ниже и встает с насиженного места. За прошедшее время, его задница кажется уже приобрела форму сидения.

\- Мне нужно на регистрацию, - бормочет он себе под нос, и вытягивает ручку чемодана.

\- Иди, - легко соглашается Крис.

До начала регистрации еще не меньше часа, но Чанель надеется сбежать и пересидеть в каком-то другом углу позора.

\- Тебе, наверное, это бы пригодилось, - сочувственно говорит Крис, и вскинув взгляд, Чанель видит в его руке свой паспорт, с заложенным внутрь билетом.

\- Отдай, - пытается он, но Крис прячет тот за спину.

\- Дай, - хмурится Чанель.

\- Вначале разговор, - непреклонно качает головой Крис.

\- Хочешь чтобы я извинился? – не выдерживает Чанель. – Ну ладно, прости меня, за то что я такой ужасный гость и все испортил. Не думай, я не извращенец какой-то. Просто алкоголь, и ты, и это все… Мне жаль, ладно? Я не извращенец! Только не говори Исину, ладно? Я не хотел. Пожалуйста? То есть, прости.

\- Ты опять делаешь это, - плоско говорит Крис, делая шаг вперед, и крепко берет его за плечи.

Чанель замолкает, плотно сжимая губы и часто моргает, пытаясь справиться с наплывом слов.

Тогда Крис наклоняется и легко прикоснувшись к губам Чанеля, пользуется случаем, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Он отстраняется только тогда, когда из плеч Чанеля уходит напряжение.

\- Пойдем, - строго говорит Крис. Его рука соскальзывает на запястье Чанеля, а потом крепко сжимает ладонь.

\- Куда? – вставляет тот, позволяя забрать у себя чемодан.

\- Менять твой билет.

Хихикнув, Чанель послушно следует чуть позади, и с каждой секундой светлея, вставляет:

\- Моя виза действует до двенадцатого.

\- Я уже знаю, - ласково соглашается Крис.

Они идут через переполненный людьми аэропорт держась за руки, и до этого никому нет никакого дела. Чанелю кажется, что он сейчас рассмеется или взлетит.

\- Я могу называть тебя Ифань?

Крис вздыхает.


End file.
